


Blood Moon

by felicityollies



Series: The Beast Within [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Romantic Soulmates, Sequel, Soulmates, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 14:06:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19465561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: The sequel to The Beast Within. Life as a werewolf is already difficult. Life with a werewolf mate to worry about is even harder. For Oliver and Felicity, it's tough to traverse their new life together, a little bit harder for one than the other. Their struggles only deepen when strangers visit Starling City. These strangers bring a darkness that neither Oliver nor Felicity have ever seen before. With darkness and his past chasing him, Oliver must learn to fight with his mate by his side as well as his pack.





	Blood Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlexiaBlackbriar13](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexiaBlackbriar13/gifts).



> olicity summer sizzle 2019: prompt supernatural element
> 
> I know it's been a really long time since I've touched this au, but I promised I would eventually work on a sequel and here it is! I'm dipping my toes back into the TBW verse with a sort of prologue/flashback chapter and I hope you enjoy!

  
Yellow eyes stared out at the world in front of him. He watched what was left of his pack, if he could even call it that anymore, and pulled back further. They were dead. The soldiers and the wolves. Their leader was gone and there was no one to take over. He growled to himself.

“Oliver,” the other woman stepped towards him. 

“I would not,” Shado said, “The wolf is in charge.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“He is still in there, but the wolf is making the decisions.” 

“Doesn’t he know me?”

“Yes, but… wolves are temperamental.” 

They spoke as if he weren’t there. He growled at both of them and turned away. The wolf was indeed in charge. He may share thoughts and feelings with Oliver, but he could take control as well. Oliver didn’t mind. Quite the opposite in fact. The wolf didn’t care about the fears the island brought with it. It was easier for the beast to handle; easier for Oliver to survive when the wolf was in control. 

“The kid’ll snap out of it,” a thick Australian accent disrupted his thoughts.

Slade. Just being near him put Oliver’s wolf on edge. Slade was dominant and he was trying to put the pieces of their pack back together. At least that was what Slade told himself. Oliver could tell by his scent, Slade only had eyes for Shado. 

Oliver growled at him, baring teeth. 

Slade’s eyes flash red and he bared his own teeth. “You will learn some respect,” he snapped. 

Without even a second thought, the wolf leaped at Slade. They rolled on the ground until, Slade found himself on top. He pinned Oliver to the ground and bit down on his neck hard, demanding Oliver submit. 

Neither Shado nor Sara stepped in. They couldn’t. This was a battle of dominance between two wolves and if they interrupted they would be dragged into it too. Sara had even less option, she was human. 

Oliver’s wolf relented and slumped into the ground. 

“There, now that wasn’t so hard.” Slade stood and spit on the ground next to him. 

Oliver growled and slunk away. The wolf knew when to back down, but that didn’t mean that this was over. Not by a long shot. Slade was not dominant to him and would never be. Oliver was just young. He didn’t have as much experience with fighting. 

He sat down, wrapping his arms around his legs. 

Shado came up behind him. She gently placed her hand on his shoulder. Her presence eased him just slightly. “You must not push him.” 

He growled again. It displeased the wolf that she was not on his side. 

“You are not strong enough yet.” 

Why did she repeat what he already knew?

“I am aware of our situation,” the wolf spoke from Oliver’s mouth. 

Shado sighed. “Let Oliver go.” 

“My brother does not wish to be in control. I am doing him a favor.” 

“Wolves are not to be in charge. You know this. Oliver could lose himself.” 

“He will not.” 

Shado opened her mouth again, but the wolf rounded on her. He stood over her, using his height to his advantage. “I know my brother better than you. I know what he needs. Leave us.” 

Shado’s eyes quickly became inhuman. “Do not threaten me.” 

“Kid,” Slade muttered, coming up behind Shado. 

The wolf met Slade’s gaze for just a moment before dropping his eyes to the ground. He hated submitting to this other wolf, but he must for now. He must protect Oliver from Slade. 

“Leave him be, Shado.” 

“I can take care of myself,” Shado whispered. 

“Leave him be,” Slade repeated. 

The wolf lifted his gaze just enough to watch them leave. He had, had enough of his pack anyway. Sara caught his eye a few feet away. She tentatively waved at him, but he looked away. He was not in the mood for any more social interaction. He just wanted to be left alone.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you think!


End file.
